First Date
by Cuthbert72
Summary: Sid and Cassie are in love. They have made up their differences after her return from Scotland. They are, at last about to arrange a proper long date and Cassie really wants Sid. Rated 'M' for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1: Saturday Night

**Chapter 1: Saturday Night**

On a Saturday evening soon after their A2 exams were over, most of the 'gang' were together at one of Bristol's night clubs enjoying the evening. As usual, Sid and Cassie were with them.

"It's good to see you two together again." shouted Anwar over the music, "Are you going to make it this time?" Sketch smiled shyly and cuddled Anwar.

"I sure hope so." said Sid loudly, smiling, "I'm really happy now I'm back with Cassie."

Sid and Cassie looked lovingly into each others' eyes, embraced, and kissed each other. At this point, they were both in need of a 'comfort break', so they headed towards the toilets. When they emerged, they met in the corridor. Now they were in a quieter place where they could talk.

"Sid." said Cassie, "We've been back together for a few weeks now. I think we should go on a proper long date, you know, just the two of us away from all the others – for a couple of days; so that we can really get to know each other."

"S'pose." said Sid, "What would you like to do?"

"What about a trip to London on Tuesday?" suggested Cassie brightly, "We could spend Monday night together and catch a coach or train to London on Tuesday morning. Also, I do know you like 'classical' music."

"Yes I do," said Sid, "but what's that got to do with it?"

"As you know, I love it." said Cassie, "It's July. The prom concerts began last night and there's a really good concert every night in London until September. I really like the look of Tuesday's concert. It's only five pounds to get in, if you don't mind queuing up for a couple of hours and standing. My folks took me to one about three years ago, before Reuben was born. It was so lovely. Let's meet at mid-day on Monday. Then we can decide what to do in London before the concert."

"OK, that sounds good." said Sid, "Where shall we meet?"

"Your place is nearer the city centre," said Cassie, "but we don't need to be there till the evening."

"So we'll meet at yours." said Sid, "Then we can plan where we're going. What's in Tuesday's concert anyway?"

"It begins with the 'William Tell' overture and ends with Elgar's first Symphony." said Cassie, "You know the end of 'William Tell'. Everybody does! The symphony is quite dramatic, but it leaves you with a warm romantic glow at the end. The third movement is really beautiful. I love it."

"You're really beautiful, Cass." said Sid, "I don't know much Elgar, but you've persuaded me that I'm going to love it as well."

"You will." said Cassie, smiling, "Don't be surprised if we end up quietly snogging before it's finished."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "I didn't think 'classical' music could do that. I can't wait."

"Instead of going back into the club," said Cassie, "let's go home."

"OK." said Sid, "I'll escort you back to your place."

"Thank you." said Cassie, "When we get there, we can decide what to do on Monday. There'll only be us two in the flat, since Chris is still in hospital."

"OK!" said Sid, "Let's go out this way."

They left the club quietly by the back door. Sid escorted Cassie home. She invited him in for a hot drink. The flat was otherwise empty. Cassie made some hot chocolate for both of them. They sat down on the sofa. Sid caressed Cassie's golden hair, cuddled her, kissed her cheek and said "Thank you, Cass. You're so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too," said Cassie, "but I suppose we'd better discuss what we're going to be doing on Monday."

"We don't have to be at my place till evening. As I've already mentioned, I could come here first and we could spend the afternoon in Bristol before going back to Bishopston." said Sid, "I'll have to tell mum as you'll be staying with us for two nights."

"Two nights?" asked Cassie.

"Yes." said Sid, "We'll have to start early on Tuesday morning and we won't get back till the early hours of Wednesday, so it might be better to spend the rest of the night at my place. You can come back here on Wednesday. That way we'll spend so much more time together."

"That would be so lovely." said Cassie, "You seem to have everything worked out."

"Tell you what." said Sid, "I'll call for you at about 10 o'clock on Monday morning. If you want, we can have lunch in Bristol, then explore the docks. If you want to wear anything special for the concert, we can call past my place on the way into the city and leave it there before we go to the City centre."

"I was thinking that my stripy gold dress might be appropriate." said Cassie, "It's pretty and I know you like it. Also, It doesn't take up much space in my bag. I can change into it before we head for the hall."

"You've got a talent for looking good whatever you wear," said Sid, "but I love that dress. It would be perfect. You've got a beautiful back, so you'll look really stunning in it and it'll remind me of the very first occasion we spent time together laying on the trampoline at Abigails party."

"It's so sweet of you to remember that." said Cassie, "Thank you."

"How could I forget it." said Sid, "I think that's when I first began to fall in love with you. Sadly I wasn't listening to my heart, "

After they had finished the chocolate, Sid kissed Cassie's cheek and said: "I suppose I'd better head for home." and got up to leave.

Cassie stood up, embraced Sid and said: "Oh Sid! Please don't go."

She put her hands up his back inside his t-shirt and gave him a long intense kiss while exploring his back with her fingers. She then grasped the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it off over his head. Sid was so astonished that he didn't make any effort to resist. After a couple of seconds, he realised what Cassie was doing and responded by unzipping her dress and gently caressing the beautifully smooth skin of her back. She kissed him passionately while running her soft hands all over his bare back and shoulders, "I want you – I want you to stay. Don't go." she gasped.

He continued stroking her back and shoulders, easing her dress off them and down her arms. Sid greeted each newly revealed area of Cassie's skin with lots of little kisses and caresses. She withdrew her arms from the sleeves and allowed Sid to take her dress right down. He let it fall to the floor and she stepped out of it. "Oh God!" exclaimed Sid as he appreciated her lean figure, "You're absolutely breathtaking; so beautiful." Sid embraced her again and let his hands explore all of her back, savouring the contours of her graceful body. He was really excited by the feel of her silky smooth skin under his fingers. Once again, their lips met. Sid found Cassie's tongue exploring his mouth and responded in kind. Cassie ran her hands all the way down Sid's back from his shoulders to below his waist, forcing their way inside the waistband of his jeans to fondle his buttocks.

When their lips parted again, she led Sid to the bedroom. He followed her in. He kissed the centre of her back between her shoulder blades. She shivered a little and said: "I like that." Once in the bedroom, she turned to face Sid, unfastened his Jeans, pushed them down his thighs and let him finish removing them. As Sid removed his jeans – and his socks, he looked at Cassie, once again appreciating her lithe figure, "Oh wow! You do look so amazing." he commented. Cassie smiled. Once again they embraced, kissed and let their tongues probe each others' mouths. Sid Unclipped Cassie's bra and enjoyed the uninterrupted smoothness of her beautiful slender back, allowing his hands to caress her buttocks inside her briefs. He removed her bra, revealing her pert breasts, "You're so beautiful." he whispered.

They moved towards the bed and lay down. Sid started kissing her neck and caressing her breasts, gently stimulating the nipples. This made them stand up and earned him a sigh of pleasure from her. He planted little kisses all over her shoulders and worked his way down to her breasts where he took each nipple into his mouth and ran his tongue round it. At this, she moaned and writhed a little. All the while, she was running her soft graceful hands all over his back. "Oh, that's so lovely! Don't stop." she said. His hands explored her midriff and her bony hips. When he ran his fingers down from her hips towards her pussy, she gave a little squirm and caught her breath. Sid then kissed her all over her beautifully flat belly as he held her hips, hooking his thumbs around the sides of her briefs. Cassie lifted her bottom to allow him to slide her briefs down her thighs, revealing her smooth hairless pussy.

"Oh wow, Cass!" exclaimed Sid, "You're truly amazing; so perfect."

He slid her briefs down her legs and then removed her socks, caressing and kissing her pretty little feet. Sid returned to exploring her body, working his way up her thighs to her pussy with gentle caresses and lots of little kisses. He commented: "Your thighs are beautiful. I don't understand why you 'hate' them." He gently kissed and caressed each of her graceful thighs in turn, pausing only to remove his own briefs as they were confining his erection. As he did this, the sight of his beloved Cassie, now completely naked, made him once again gasp with delight.

He lay alongside her again and kissed her breasts and midriff, while Cassie started to caress and stimulate his erection. His hands carried on down past her navel. He started cautiously moving his fingers towards her fanny. Sensing that she was OK with this, he tentatively probed between her outer lips. She was already getting quite wet. His exploring fingers located her clit. He tenderly stimulated it, making her moan and writhe some more. He ran his finger gently around her clit a few times, eliciting gasps of pleasure from Cassie. He then moved to her opening and very gently probed it with his forefinger.

He continued kissing her chest moving down past her ribcage to her navel. At this point, he stopped and located a condom. (She kept a few in the bedside cabinet.) He started kissing and caressing her feet and her legs, once again gradually working his way up her thighs. When his line of kisses reached the tops of her thighs, she spread her legs. He started to probe her pussy with his tongue and started running it around her clit. This made her writhe and sigh even more. Sid changed position so he could kiss her while continuing to stimulate her genitals with his hand. She, meanwhile once again, turned her attention to his erection. This excited him so much that he had to hold back as he did not want to cum too soon.

"Easy! Easy, Cass!" he said as he tried to hold back, "I'm on the edge."

This hiatus allowed him to don the condom. He resumed his manual exploration of her pussy while showering her shoulders, neck and breasts with little kisses. After a short while he could sense that she was in the verge of orgasm. He carefully guided his member into her opening and started thrusting, gently at first then building up speed and vigour. Sid felt he couldn't hold back any longer and released his load. At the same instant, Cassie gasped loudly and almost screamed "Oh! Wow! Sid!" while thrusting her hips into his. After this, both of them felt the excitement gradually subside until they were totally calm and relaxed. Sid pulled the duvet over their naked bodies and they lay together, gently kissing and caressing each other.

"Wow! That was so totally lovely." said Cassie between Sid's kisses, "You were so gentle, but you still made me come. I love you even more now."

"Thank you, Cass." said Sid, "I love you too. You're so beautiful. I'm so glad you came back from Scotland. Let's sleep."

Sid continued gently caressing Cassie's shoulders and back until he sensed she was asleep. He then let sleep overtake him and they slumbered peacefully in each other's loving arms until morning.


	2. Chapter 2: Sunday Morning

**Chapter 2: Sunday Morning**

The next morning, Sid was the first to wake up. He carefully disengaged himself from the sleeping Cassie and, still naked, made his way via the bathroom to the kitchen. He made two mugs of coffee and returned to the bedroom. When he returned, he placed the coffees on the bedside table. Cassie stirred slightly and reached out across the bed. Sid held her hand and kissed it before climbing back into the bed and giving Cassie a proper wake-up kiss.

"Oh wow Sid!" said Cassie, opening her eyes, "That was such a lovely night. I couldn't believe you could be so gentle and passionate at the same time. Thank you so much. I love you more than ever. I won't ask you how you learnt how to do it so well. You did it as if you really, really loved me so much."

"I do really love you." said Sid, "It seemed so natural. I wish I'd listened to my heart and let myself fall in love with you last year, Cass."

"I knew you had strong feelings about me," said Cassie, "but I think you were too shy to tell me about them. Still, that's all in the past now. We're together and so in love."

"I'm happy now as well." said Sid as he sat up, reached for one of the mugs of coffee and handed it to Cassie, "Here's your wake-up drink." She sat up next to him and accepted it.

"Thank you, Sid." said Cassie as she took the mug of Coffee, "Since you're still here, and tomorrow is Monday, we might as well stay together for another night."

"That would be nice." said Sid, "What shall we do today, because right now, I feel like breakfast."

"All in good time," said Cassie teasingly, "but now, let's just lay together for a while. It's so lovely just spending time with you under the duvet."

After they had finished their coffee, Sid and Cassie lay down again and spent the next hour or so, just being together and gently cuddling and caressing each other until they felt energetic enough to get up.

"Cass," said Sid after a while, as he gently stroked her hair, "Do you remember when we were laying together on the sofa after Chris's party last year?"

"Er, yes." said Cassie, "What about it?"

"I was being an idiot as usual, obsessing about Michelle's tits," said Sid, "and you said 'You know there are other girls.' And I asked 'Where?' and you gently touched my hand."

"It's sweet of you to remember that," said Cassie, "but why do you mention it now?

"You were wrong." said Sid, "There was only ever one other girl for me. I didn't realise it at the time, but I was laying with her then. I'm laying with her now. You're so perfect, my sweet Cassie. I love you."

"What a lovely thing to say to me first thing in the morning." said Cassie as she kissed Sid's forehead. She turned over to present her elegant back to Sid and invited him to hold her against his chest.

Sid was eager to comply as he could kiss her between her shoulder blades again and then cup her sweet rounded breasts in his hands while gently kissing her neck. He loved the feel of her naked back against his chest and the contours of the front of her body under his hands. For the time being, he was in heaven.

After a while it occurred to Sid that he should have phoned his mum the previous night, "I suppose I'd better phone mum." He said, "She'll be worrying."

He stirred a bit, carefully disengaged himself from Cassie, gave her a gentle kiss and got out of bed. He located his mobile and dialled his mum's number. Liz picked up.

"Hello mum." said Sid, "I'm just calling to say you needn't worry. I'm alright."

"Where are you?" asked Liz, still sounding concerned, "I called Tony this morning and he said you left the club early."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, mum." said Sid, "I suppose I should have let you know where I was going when I left the club, but things happened so fast, I didn't have time."

"Well," said Liz, "where did you go?"

"You won't believe this." said Sid, "I took Cassie back to her flat and she invited me in for a hot drink. I ended up spending the night here. I'm with Cassie now and we're having such a wonderful time."

"It does sound as if I needn't have worried, but you really should have let me know." said Liz.

"As I said, I'm sorry, but I was so ecstatic about being alone with Cassie that it slipped my mind." said Sid, "Incidentally, If it's alright with you, I'd like to go to London with her on Tuesday."

"How were you thinking of getting there?" asked Liz.

"Well, I thought we might go up by train in the morning." said Sid, "In the evening, Cassie wants to take me to a prom concert at the Royal Albert Hall. Then we'll take a late train back to Bristol. We won't be back till after midnight. Would it be OK if Cassie stayed in our house on Monday and Tuesday nights as it's closer to the city centre?"

"Of course." said Liz, "That would be lovely, but you two will have to fend for yourselves on Tuesday night as I'm at a conference in Birmingham on Tuesday afternoon, Wednesday and Thursday. Still, I'll have a proper chance to meet Cassie on Monday. She means a lot to you doesn't she."

"Yes, she does." said Sid, "I love her, mum. I really do love her so much. She's very special."

"Wow!" exclaimed Liz, "You are serious. Incidentally, what were you thinking of doing today and tomorrow? Perhaps you could bring Cassie to lunch here today."

"Thank you Mum." said Sid, "Could you hold on? I'll ask Cassie."

"Cass," said Sid, "Mum's invited you to lunch with us today. Would you like to come?"

"Of course," said Cassie, smiling brightly, "I'd love to since it means we'll spend more time together."

"Mum." said Sid, "She said she'd love to. When should we come?"

"I'll be expecting you here around one o'clock." said Liz.

"We'll probably be a bit earlier if that's OK, since I need to change and shave." said Sid.

"I know I've invited both of you to lunch but, by the way, is Cassie actually eating anything these days?" asked Liz quietly.

"I'm happy to say she is." said Sid, "She says that she feels secure now that we're back together. She enjoys her food now. It means I can love her with fewer worries. It's so nice."

"That's good." said Liz, "I'll see you both later on. Bye! Give my love to Cassie."

"I will." said Sid, "Bye."

"What was that last bit about?" asked Cassie.

"Mum wanted to know if you were eating." said Sid, "I told her you were. I suppose that's understandable. She hasn't seen you since well before you went to Scotland."

"You needn't worry about my 'eating disorder' anymore, Sid." said Cassie, "I really enjoy food now I'm back with you. I suppose I'd better do something about breakfast."

"Don't worry about that." said Sid, "Just let me know where everything is and I'll get breakfast in bed for both of us."

"That'd be so lovely." said Cassie, "I think you know where most things are, but the cereals are in the overhead cupboard and the bread's in the bread bin under it and there's some spreadable butter in the fridge. Oh! I've just remembered. There should be some nice strong Cheddar cheese in there as well. I'd like some of that on toast, please."

Sid prepared a light breakfast – grilled cheese on toast, Corn Flakes and coffee with a couple of extra slices of buttered toast, put it on a tray and took it to the bedroom. He climbed back into bed and enjoyed eating it with his beloved Cassie.

"You're eating that as if you're really enjoying it." said Sid, "I must have done something right."

"I'm really loving it." said Cassie, "The cheese on toast is perfect."

When they finished breakfast, Sid put the tray to one side and they spent a few more minutes naked together under the duvet.

"Thank you for that." said Cassie, "I suppose we'd better get up if we're going to your place for lunch."

Cassie got out of bed and headed for the shower, "Come on, Sid." she said, "Let's shower together. It'll be fun."

"Hang on, I'm on my way." said Sid, somewhat surprised, as he took the breakfast tray back to the kitchen.

Sid and Cassie shared the shower, once again enjoying each others' bodies as the water cascaded down. As they dried themselves, Sid commented: "You know, Cass. There's nothing about you that's anything less than beautiful."

"Wow!" exclaimed Cassie, "That's the sweetest thing anybody's ever said about me. You're so lovely, Sid. I'm not sure it's true, but I love you for saying it."

"I meant it." said Sid, "Don't put yourself down. You're a wonderful, gentle, sensitive, loving, compassionate person as well as being really beautiful, and I'm so lucky to know you and be loved by you."

"Oh! Wow! Thank you, Sid." said Cassie, "That's so lovely."

After they had showered, Sid got dressed and sat on the sofa in the lounge. At first, Cassie only put on her briefs, not being quite sure how to dress if she was going to meet someone who just might be her prospective mother-in-law. She sat next to Sid.

"If we're going to meet your mum today, what do you think I should wear?" asked Cassie, "I want to give the right impression."

"Don't worry! She's not a monster. Just dress to be comfortable. In any case, you seem to be able to give a good impression whatever you wear. Although I do think she'll expect you to be wearing a little more than that." said Sid, playfully as he put his arm across Cassie's shoulders, held her hand, pulled her into a loving embrace and kissed her passionately, caressing her still naked back and shoulders.

"I'll put on a simple top and my tartan skirt." said Cassie as she disengaged herself from Sid's embrace, "Do you think that'll be OK?"

"That would be perfect." said Sid, "As I said, you have the knack of looking good in anything."

Cassie kissed Sid again, got up from the sofa and skipped lightly into her bedroom. Sid smiled with delight as he watched her. She emerged a couple of minutes later wearing a white strapless top and a thigh length yellow pleated skirt.

"Is this OK?" she asked.

"Of course, Cass." said Sid, "You look really lovely. I'm sure mum's going to like you."

By this time, it was nearly mid-day, so Cassie put a cardigan into her shoulder bag and set out with Sid for his house. They paused on the way there so Cassie could buy some flowers for Liz.

She bought a mixed bunch of cut flowers, nicely presented in fine paper.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unexpected Family Outing

**Chapter 3: An Unexpected Family Outing**

At about half past twelve, Sid and Cassie arrived at Sid's home. Sid opened the door. They made their way towards the kitchen.

"Hello Sid," said Liz, "and hello Cassie. Wow! You really are a very beautiful young woman. You've been away for so long, I'd nearly forgotten just how very pretty you were."

"Thank you, Mrs Jenkins." said Cassie, smiling and blushing, "Here are some flowers."

"Oh thank you Cassie." said Liz, "I'll put them in some water."

Sid left Cassie with his mum while he went upstairs to change his clothes and have a shave. Cassie felt rather apprehensive about being left alone with her boyfriend's mother. Liz sensed this and tried to reassure Cassie.

"I must say you're looking very well, Cassie." said Liz, "and you've got a wonderful smile. Scotland must have done you some good."

"Thank you, Mrs. Jenkins." said Cassie, "I did enjoy being in Scotland, but I really missed Sid. You can thank him for the smile. I've been so happy since we got back together."

"That's good," said Liz, "because Sid's been the happiest I've ever seen him in the last few weeks and he's been a lot more helpful around the house, – and not so much of the 'Mrs. Jenkins'. You can call me Liz. Anyway, when Sid comes back down, he can prepare the mint sauce. Then we can have lunch. It's roast lamb this Sunday. I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, of course not." said Cassie, "I'd really love that."

"That's good." said Liz, "Sid tells me that you enjoy eating these days."

"You can thank your Sid for that as well." said Cassie, smiling brightly, "He really seems to care about me. Knowing that someone really cares about me makes me feel secure and wanted. It's such a lovely feeling. He's introducing me to different flavours and kinds of food. He's even trying to persuade me that I'm pretty."

"Oh Cassie!" exclaimed Liz, "You shouldn't need persuading. You're more than pretty. You're really beautiful."

"I know a lot of people say that," said Cassie, "but I think I look fairly plain."

"That's the last word I'd use to describe you." said Liz, "Believe me. You are really lovely. Don't put yourself down."

"Thank you." said Cassie, "I'll try not to."

"I know this might be a silly question," said Liz, seriously, "but how do you really feel about Sid?"

"I love him." said Cassie, "I love him a lot. He's sweet, gentle, considerate and thoughtful. He makes me feel complete."

"I have to admit it." said Liz, "You two do seem to suit each other. As I said, Sid's the happiest I've ever seen him and you're looking really well. I do hope it lasts."

"So do I." said Cassie, smiling.

At this point, Sid came back down wearing jeans and a clean white t-shirt.

"Ah, Sid." said Liz, "You're back down. It's lamb this week. Would you like to do the mint sauce. I've picked the mint."

"Of course." said Sid, "I'll get the chopping knife."

Sid selected a large curved knife and proceeded to chop the mixture of mint and sugar into very small pieces before placing them into a small glass jar and adding some vinegar. While he was doing this, Cassie helped Liz to set the table.

"After lunch," said Liz, "What were you two thinking of doing?"

"I hadn't thought too much about that." said Cassie, "I suppose we might go into the city and look round the shops. Now I'm going to stay in Bristol, I'd like to buy a few things and I know Sid wants to look at mobile phones."

"I'd like to do some shopping as well, as I need a new outfit for the Birmingham conference." said Liz as she prepared some gravy, "What about us all going to Cribbs for the afternoon? We could use the car. I could do my shopping and you two can explore the centre by yourselves. Ah, Sid seems to have some mint sauce for us."

Sid carved the joint and distributed it, while Liz brought the vegetables to the table.

Sid and Cassie, together with Liz then settled down to a traditional Sunday lunch of roast lamb and mint sauce.

"Wow! This is delicious." said Cassie, "Do you know why we have mint sauce with lamb?"

"I don't know how true this is," said Sid, "but the sauce is supposed to be based on something the animals eat, although I don't remember hearing about sheep tucking in to garden mint." He paused to deal with a forkful of food, "Pigs do eat apples though."

"I suppose they might have found wild mint." said Cassie, "The sauce does make it taste so much nicer."

"You appear to be really enjoying that, Cassie." said Liz, "It's lovely to see you eating. Sid used to be quite worried about you."

They completed their lunch with strawberries and cream with a scoop of vanilla ice cream each.

"Would you like me to help with the washing up?" asked Cassie.

"Thank you!" said Liz, "That won't be necessary. I'll put it all in the dishwasher. Incidentally, what were you two thinking of doing after we come back from Cribbs Causeway?"

"I hadn't really thought about that," said Sid, "but I do know Cassie will want to go to church this evening."

"That's a surprise." said Liz, "When did that start?"

"When I was in Elgin, there was nothing much happening on Sunday evening." said Cassie, "I started going to the evening service. Now I find it seems to mark the beginning of the week. I even feel I've missed something if I don't go."

"I thought we might go to Evensong at St Mary Redcliffe." said Sid, "That way, we'll end the afternoon in the City.

"You've certainly chosen a beautiful church." said Liz, "I used to go there on Sundays. Anyway, shall we get going."

They set off for Cribbs Causeway Shopping Centre, arriving there at about 2:15 pm, leaving them over two and a half hours for shopping. Liz suggested that they meet at 4 pm at Starbucks Coffee since that was easy to find. She then set off to buy her outfit for the conference. Sid and Cassie meanwhile started a short session of window shopping before Cassie decided what she was going to buy.

"Your back and shoulders are really beautiful." said Sid, "I think you should wear clothes that show them."

"I've always thought of myself as being rather ordinary." said Cassie.

"You're a lot more than ordinary." said Sid, "You're quite the loveliest person I've ever seen." At this point they were passing a shop with several Summer dresses in the window, "Look at that dress." continued Sid, "You'd look really beautiful in it."

He pointed out a short backless halter neck dress in the window.

"I don't know about that." said Cassie. There'd be so much of me on show. From the back, I'd look as if I was only wearing a skirt."

"That's the whole point of a backless dress." said Sid. And your bare back is absolutely gorgeous."

"You do say such nice things about me," said Cassie, "but I still think there would be a lot of me on display. Still; I'll think about it."

They continued their shopping with Cassie looking round for clothes that she would need as she intended to stay in Bristol. They reached Boots, where she bought a few toiletries and cosmetic items. Then she looked into the H Samuel and Goldsmiths jewellery shops on either side. Sid stood behind her and put his arms around her waist as she was looking at diamond rings in Goldsmiths.

"You're thinking seriously about the future." he whispered into her ear and kissed her gently on her cheek.

"I'm daydreaming about it." said Cassie, smiling, "I am actually beginning to think that you're the one I'd want to marry. I love you so much."

"Wow!" exclaimed Sid, "Thank you. You know I love you."

They continued their romantic window shopping in the H Samuel jewellery shop on the other side of Boots before returning to the shop where Sid had pointed out the backless dress. Cassie, after hesitating for a bit, asked Sid to hold her shopping bags and wait outside the shop. She entered the shop, found the dress in her size, tried it on in the fitting room and found that she quite liked it.. She bought it. She emerged from the shop with a really brilliant smile and a bag containing the dress.

"You bought it then." said Sid.

"Yes." said Cassie, "the girl in the shop even asked me if I was a model. I didn't think I was that pretty."

"You are." said Sid, "You've got a beautiful face, a perfect figure and a really lovely personality."

By this time, it was about ten to four, so Sid and Cassie, after a very short look in the Apple shop went down the escalator to Starbucks, where Liz was waiting.

"I see you've been busy." said Liz as she saw Cassie's shopping bags, "What have you been buying."

"Only a few things I'll need now I'm going to stay in Bristol." said Cassie, "Sid persuaded me to buy a Summer dress he saw in one of the shops. I was a bit doubtful at first, but I tried it on and found I quite liked it. I know Sid would love to see me wearing it."

"What's it like?" asked Liz.

"It's a bit revealing." said Cassie, "Completely backless with a halter neck. Sid tells me I've got a lovely back and the dress shows it off. After looking at myself in the mirror, I asked the girl in the shop if she thought it suited me. She asked me if I was a model."

"Well, you've certainly got the face and figure for it." said Liz, "Sid's a lucky boy finding you. Anyway, let's have some coffee, then we can go home for afternoon tea before the church service."

They returned to Sid's house at about 5 pm and enjoyed an afternoon tea, which Sid prepared while Liz talked to Cassie.

"Your parents took you to Scotland." commented Liz, "Why was that?"

"They didn't think things were working out for me in Bristol." said Cassie, "They thought I would be happier in a completely different place, but it didn't really work out like that."

"Why not?" asked Liz.

"I really missed your Sid." said Cassie, "The only close friends I made were a couple of gay guys called Lachlan and Ruiri. Sid tried to keep up a long distance relationship, but when we tried to set up a video link, it was at an awkward moment."

"What happened?" asked Liz.

"When I got my webcam working," said Cassie, "I was trying on some really sexy underwear and getting a 'queer eye for the straight guy (or girl)' opinion from Lachlan about which set I should wear when I visited Sid. I think he saw Lachlan unclipping my bra and drew his own conclusions. That evening, he told me he no longer trusted me. He didn't wait for my explanation." Cassie was in tears as she related this story. Liz comforted her and offered her a tissue. Cassie recovered her composure and continued, "I suppose it must have been worse for Sid with your husband's death happening on the same evening."

"Yes, poor Sid was shattered." said Liz, "Mark's death that same evening did hurt him, but the belief that he had lost you broke his heart and his spirit. He had doubts about going with Michelle and his other friends on a camping trip in South Wales. He thought he would only be a wet blanket. I insisted that he went as I thought it might pull him out of his depression. It didn't! He was at rock bottom emotionally when Michelle found him sitting in the dunes. She told me that she believed that he was thinking about drowning himself. Don't think too bad of her for what she did then as it possibly saved Sid's life."

"I'll try not to," said Cassie, "but I did believe that Sid had betrayed me. It really hurt. I've forgiven Sid because I love him, but it will take me a long time for me to forgive Michelle. I believed she had seduced the boy I love; and she used to be my best friend."

Just then Sid came out of the kitchen with a well loaded tea trolley. He had prepared pancakes with lemon juice and sugar as he knew Cassie liked them, together with jam sandwiches. He suggested they eat the pancakes first while they were still hot. They went to the dining table.

"Wow!" said Cassie, "You seem to know what I like. You're feeding me so well today."

"I can do pancakes." said Sid, "Boiling an egg is easy, but I am learning to do other things."

Sid, Cassie and Liz Jenkins sat down to a late afternoon tea prepared by Sid before setting out for St Mary Redcliffe church for the 6:30 pm Evensong. Since it was Sunday, they could drive into the city and park a little way away from the church and walk along the harbour side. As they reached the Mud Dock Café they could hear the bells ringing.

"That sounds so joyful." said Cassie, "I love the sound of church bells."

They continued over the bridge and entered the church, finding seats about half way up the main aisle on the left.

After the service, they headed back to Sid's home and enjoyed coffee and biscuits before Sid drove Cassie back to her flat.

"What time shall I come here tomorrow morning?" asked Sid.

"If you come at about ten o'clock, I'll have everything together for the London trip." said Cassie.


End file.
